<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Никаких суперов by fandom Adult Comics 2020 (fandomvertigoandwatchmen), WN (W_N)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361848">Никаких суперов</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomvertigoandwatchmen/pseuds/fandom%20Adult%20Comics%202020'>fandom Adult Comics 2020 (fandomvertigoandwatchmen)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/W_N/pseuds/WN'>WN (W_N)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fandom Adult Comics 2020: низкий рейтинг [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Boys (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, M/M, Mild Language, Minor Starlight | Annie January/Hughie Campbell, Pre-Slash, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:40:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomvertigoandwatchmen/pseuds/fandom%20Adult%20Comics%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/W_N/pseuds/WN</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Немного о методах убеждения Билли Бутчера.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Butcher/Hughie Campbell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fandom Adult Comics 2020: низкий рейтинг [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Никаких суперов</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Когда Хьюи вернулся в мотель, день был в самом разгаре. Жизнь налаживалась, а на душе было так хорошо и легко, что казалось, ничто не смогло бы испортить ему настроение. Кроме разве что Бутчера.</p><p>Тот, раскинувшись на диване, уже дожидался его возвращения и, как только Хьюи переступил порог комнаты, грозно спросил:</p><p>— Ну и где ты шлялся так долго?</p><p>— Долго? — растерянно переспросил Хьюи, вешая куртку на стул и неотрывно глядя на Бутчера. — Я ушёл меньше суток назад.</p><p>— Меньше, больше — никакой грёбаной разницы. И мне, честно, насрать.</p><p>— Это Энни, ведь так? Снова Энни? Ты опять кидаешься на меня из-за того, что я с ней переспал?</p><p>— Третий раз, Хьюи. Третий, блядь, раз за неделю! — рявкнул Бутчер, сверля его взглядом.</p><p>— И что с того? — взвился Хьюи. — Я имею право на личную жизнь, знаешь ли. А тебе пора перестать шпионить за мной.</p><p>Бутчер решительно встал с дивана и, подойдя к Хьюи, вкрадчивым голосом сообщил:</p><p>— Да ты не успеешь и глазом моргнуть, как она сдаст тебя с потрохами своим дружкам из «Воут». Если ещё не сдала, конечно.</p><p>— Откуда такая уверенность, а? Если тебя кинули из-за супера, это не значит, что все поступают так же, — заметил Хьюи.</p><p>— Не приплетай сюда Бекку! — резко одёрнул его Бутчер, заводясь ещё больше.</p><p>— Значит, так? Тогда и ты не приплетай сюда Энни. Она не сделала ничего плохого — ни мне, ни тебе, никому. Или ты, может, ревнуешь?</p><p>— Кончай гнать херню.</p><p>— Ну, почему же херню? Ты не даёшь мне прохода, следишь за мной и за Энни… я не знаю, может, ты из тех извращенцев, которые любят подглядывать и дрочить на то, как другие спят вместе, — выпалил Хьюи и тут же продолжил: — Или... конечно же! Ты запал на неё. И теперь делаешь всё, чтобы избавиться от соперника.</p><p>— Заткни свой поганый рот. Предупреждаю тебя по-хорошему, Хьюи.</p><p>— А если возьму и не заткну? Что тогда? Прогонишь меня? Знаешь, можешь не утруждаться, я и сам отсюда уйду. С радостью. — Хьюи подхватил куртку и зашагал к выходу.</p><p>— Стой там, где стоишь.</p><p>— И не подумаю.</p><p>— Хьюи!</p><p>— Я сыт по горло всеми этими оскорблениями, твоей постоянной слежкой, беспочвенными подозрениями…Я больше не собираюсь тут оставаться.</p><p>— Я сказал — стоять. — Бутчер в два счёта оказался рядом и, вытащив нож, приставил его к шее Хьюи, почти царапая лезвием кожу.</p><p>— Эй-эй, ты чего? — от неожиданности Хьюи едва не упал и замахал руками, а потом приподнял их чуть выше своей головы и молча уставился на Бутчера.</p><p>— Хотел соскочить, да? Решил, что это так просто? — Бутчер оскалился и, угрожающе наклонившись, пошевелил ножом. — Попробуешь дёрнуться — и ты труп, я тебе обещаю.</p><p>Хьюи нервно сглотнул.</p><p>— Ладно, не дёргаюсь, видишь, я просто стою, — он часто заморгал, стараясь взять под контроль дыхание и действительно перестать дёргаться.</p><p>Хьюи не знал, как долго длился весь этот спектакль, но когда Бутчер слегка отодвинул лезвие, он всё же решился спросить:</p><p>— Ладно, чего ты хочешь?</p><p>— Так-то лучше, Хьюи, — Бутчер убрал нож, ухмыльнулся и приглашающим жестом указал на диван: — Садись. И запоминай. А если у тебя дырявая память, то сразу записывай. Итак, первое: никаких суперов в радиусе десяти миль.</p><p>— Но…</p><p>— Слушай внимательно, я не люблю повторять. Второе: никаких суперов в радиусе двадцати миль.</p><p>Хьюи схватился за голову и тихо пробормотал:</p><p>— Окей.</p><p>— Третье: никаких суперов…</p><p>— Да понял я уже, понял, — перебил Хьюи. — А другие… пожелания будут? Я могу, например, заказать пиццу.</p><p>— Можешь, — кивнул Бутчер, — и ты сделаешь это прямо сейчас. Но надеюсь, ты хорошо всё запомнил.</p><p>Хьюи поднялся и с лёгкой улыбкой ответил:</p><p>— Конечно. Пицца. И никаких суперов.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>